


paparazzi

by imaslutforsasukee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Crying rn, Inspired by Music, M/M, Seduction, Victor’s POV, Yuuri’s POV, girl why cant i write anything longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforsasukee/pseuds/imaslutforsasukee
Summary: for nine years, yuri has watched from afar. whether it be in person or on a screen, yuri never fails to keep up with victor. yuri wonders in the shadows, admiring the glowing, unstoppable beam of light illuminating them. victor is one in a million - there is nobody like him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagekae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagekae/gifts).



> i have a love/hate relationship with this one, however, it’s much better than my previous yuri on ice fic, i believe :)
> 
> the other day, my friend was like ‘ayo shawty doesnt paparazzi by lady gaga remind u of yuri??’ so thank u for the idea ana 🙄 ig i’ll dedicate this to u as a thank u for ur idea😁  
> 

for nine years, yuri has watched from afar. whether it be in person or on a screen, yuri never fails to keep up with victor. yuri wonders in the shadows, admiring the glowing, unstoppable beam of light illuminating them. victor is one in a million - there is nobody like him. 

it took him nine years to emerge from those shadows. in his eyes were a flaming glow, so enchanted and immersed into victor’s skating. every angle of him was magical, like a forbidden object meant to be protected forever. 

as to why yuri settled with waiting for nine impossibly long years, he does not know. 

unlike through the half-assed videos shot by professionals, at the grand prix yuri _finally_ got the opportunity to see victor in person. in comparison to yuri, he could tell that he was much taller, and it was obvious that his shoulders were broader; he had more muscle than yuri. underneath the bright, glowing lights, all of victor’s best angles were highlighted. if it was a dream, yuri thought in the moment, it certainly was not one he’d like to wake up from. 

for a split second during the step sequence of his free skate, the two of them made eye contact, and yuri almost lost his breath. his eyes shone brighter than lapis, and his hair blew through the self-indulgent wind like a horse’s mane. his eyebrows curved upwards, leaving a soft expression on his face. in a way, victor looked vulnerable, like that moment had been just as magical in his point of view. 

after the program, when victor broke his own record (and yuri’s free skate score), yuri couldn’t bring himself to feel defeat. it was like the victory of his idol was even more rewarding than a medal of his own. though it would’ve been a pleasant outcome, this is victor nikiforov we’re talking about.

for yuri to beat someone as frivolous and talented as victor, it’d take a miracle, and yuri isn’t exactly the luckiest man alive. 

except for, when it comes to the banquet, yuri became the man that he has always dreamt of becoming, and victor’s dream man, too. it was something straight out of a movie, or even a fanfiction. if only yuri hadn’t been so wasted, maybe he would remember part of the best night of his life. 

everybody turned their heads to see the loser seduce the king off of his crown. yuri’s eyelashes were dry, despite the tears that fled from his eyes. the pale, yellow light lit up the scene just enough for their dance to mesmerize everybody else. 

on the eventful night, victor felt his appetite steadily increase as yuri and him danced with the music, and only for cherry pie.

when victor chose for yuri to skate his famous routine, “on love: eros,” he had never imagined that it’d be so sensually _flawless_. his body matched with the music so phenomenally, and victor felt the emotions that come with skating. he felt so impossibly tantalized and bewitched under the spell that yuri had cast upon him. it was déjà vu all over again. all victor wanted to do was ravish yuri, or rather, let yuri ravish him. 

after all, yuri pursued victor for his entire life. he knows him better than most people, even only knowing him personally for a few months. 

it’d only be a very special, secret treatment for his number one fan.


End file.
